


Broken Together

by oohhhoneyhoney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Princey is a hoe for being sad, Virgil learn to sleep challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhhoneyhoney/pseuds/oohhhoneyhoney
Summary: "Thanks, Virge,""No problem. At least we can be broken together."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Broken Together

Experts say it takes a minimum of two weeks for love to form. The gay disasters say it taken ten minutes. 

2:47am

Roman grumbled, slamming his head against the poor table for what must have been the hundredth time that hour. He was silently grateful for the fact that none of the sides could get physically hurt, or else he couldn’t imagine what sort of headache he would have. The creative side stared down at the crumpled paper. Each had some new idea or doodle scattered on the page. It was a broken sort of tidiness. He stared fondly at each one. "keep an optimistic view," he thought, "at least I’m making something."

2:48 am

Virgil watched the clock illumination the screen of his phone. He silently urged it to move forward _faster_. Each passing second felt like another weight pushing down the, already very prominent, eyebags on Virgil’s face. The air around him stood mockingly still, laughing at the misfortune of Virgil’s awake-ness. He glared at it. The air glared back. 

2:49

Truely, Roman’s desk didn’t deserve this. And, while it was true the sides couldn’t get hurt, that rule did not hold for any other object in the mindscape. This fact was reiterated as Roman put a bit too much strength into his frustration, sending his table into a thousand splintered pieces. God, he was too tired to fix it. 

2:50

It was no secret that Virgil was a fool when it came to healthy habits and common sense. For as much as he put on the halloween-loving, edgy, persona, he would definitely be the first to die in any and all horror movies- if it was his own choice or not is up to interpretation. This was proven true when he decided to investigate the loud and obviously murderer-esque sound that came from across the hallway. 

2:51

Roman sighed, falling softly to the ground. Optimism seemed to decide there were much more worthy hosts, and left him.  
He was no stranger to insecure thoughts. Granted, that didn’t change how bad they hurt each time. Not that they were wrong.  
Maybe he wasn’t good enough. Maybe his ideas were stupid and unoriginal. Maybe he didn’t deserve to-

2:52

If there was strong anxiety or depression in the mindscape, Virgil knew. It was perhaps why he and Patton had grown so close, and maybe why Logan seemed to avoid his during distressing times. And it might have been the reason Virgil felt a punch to the gut as he passed the creative side’s room.  
He went inside. 

2:53

During intense stages of panic, one seems to forget things needed to survive. As Roman has begun to so brilliantly demonstrate, breathing is one of them.  
Maybe it was those S t u p i d thoughts- or it could be the anxiety that slowly bubbled inside him. Or… it might be the personification of woe and panic looming over the broken pieces of him. That was probably it.

2:54

Before entering the room Virgil knew what state Roman was in. once seeing him, it was exactly what he’d thought. Shaking violently in a ball, barely fitting the criteria for a human, much less a fully in-tact one. He bent down.

2:55

The words were muted, only showing up in shattered fragments,  
“...-re you o-...”  
“...-n you breathe with m-...”  
“...in for f-...”  
“,,,-hold for sev-...”  
“...-out for eigh-...”

2:56  
2:57  
2:58

“... Thanks, Virge.”  
“No problem. At least now we can be broken together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact but this is my favorite non-fantasy writing ever


End file.
